


Night Terrors

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Comfort, Night Terrors, One Shot, Other, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms comes to your aid when you have a night terror.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 84





	Night Terrors

“Wake up, please, wake up!” A child’s voice cut through your nightmare. 

You were violently pulled out of your nightmare, gasping as you sat bolt upright in bed, nearly hitting your face on Brahms’ mask.

Brahms fall backwards, staring at you, concern in his eyes. “You were screaming.” He whimpered, obviously distressed.

“Oh.” You mumbled, feeling your shirt stick to your back from sweating. You were panting slightly, your heart thumping up in your throat, the dream fresh in your mind. Pulling on the back of your shirt, trying to separate the accursed fabric from your skin, you sighed heavily. “I’m sorry. It was just a night terror, I’m okay.”

“Does that happen a lot?” Brahms asked, crawling closer.

You shrugged, pulling your knees to your chest. “Sometimes. They used to be worse, but I haven’t had one in a little while.”

Brahms sat in front of you, crossing his legs and tilting his head. “Can I help?”

Smiling, you reached out and patted his leg. “Waking me up was a good start.”

His eyes crinkled at the gesture, and you knew he was smiling behind his mask. His voice lowered as he spoke, the initial child voice fading as he relaxed, knowing that you were okay.

You laid back, ignoring the feeling of your now-cold sweat on your shirt. “Can I borrow your cardigan, Brahmsy?” 

Brahms quickly nodded, stripping off his jacket and handing it to you. You stripped off your shirt, pulling his cardigan on, buttoning it up. The feeling of a dry shirt made you feel a thousand times better already. Brahms watched you as you changed, but you didn’t mind. There was hardly a person in the world you felt safer with.

“Are you going to go back to sleep?” He asked.

“I’m going to try.” You replied, lying back down and pulling the blankets over you. 

Brahms fiddled with his hands, not moving from his spot. “Are you going to be okay?”

You smiled. “Are you afraid the nightmares will come back?”

Brahms nodded.

Pulling back the sheets, you pat the mattress next to you. “Why don’t you stay here in case they do?”

Brahms barely waited for you to finish your sentence before crawling into bed next to you, curling up and facing you. His eagerness made you giggle as the two of you settled into bed. You had a feeling that nothing could touch you while Brahms was watching over you.


End file.
